Regreso
by alanasibertelli
Summary: Una historia HG/SS. Despues de diez años, Hermione Granger está de regreso. Como tomará esto su esposo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues esta semana he estado escribiendo esta pequeña historia sobre Severus y Hermione. Y ambos son/estan OOC.

Todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones citadas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solamente he agregado uno o dos personajes y algunas situaciones. En esta historia no sigue el curso de los acontecimientos de acuerdo a los libros, porque he deseado que Severus viva.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguirme y agregarme en favoritos.

.~.~.~.~.

 _Estimada Srita. H. Granger:_

 _Adjunto a esta nota encontrará su traslador con destino al Ministerio de Magia en el Reino Unido._

 _Su activación esta programada para el próximo día 20 a las 10 am._

 _De antemano le agradecemos la ayuda y asesoramiento que nos ha brindado durante su estadía en nuestro país._

 _Le deseamos que tenga un buen viaje de regreso._

 _Gustav Hoffman_

 _Director División Oeste_

Cuando Regina, la secretaria de Gustav le entregó el sobre marrón, supo al momento que todo había terminado. Era la clara indicación que era la hora de volver a Londres. Volver después de diez años de ausencia se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, por una parte vería mucho más a menudo a todos sus amigos y disfrutaría de una digna y bien hecha taza de té. No menospreciaba el té de Unidos, pero el té helado no era para ella. _O el café. Por fin dejaría de tomarlo, porque siempre le hacía recordarlo._ Agradeciéndole a Regina, se dirigió hacia el apartamento que estaba ocupando los últimos diez años. Diez años. Al abrir el sobre, sintió en sus dedos el acostumbrado cosquilleo que le indicaba el hechizo que Gustav aplicaba a toda su correspondencia, ahora él sabía que había recibido y abierto el sobre. _Maldita rata, ojalá sepas que te arrepentirás de haberme mandado de vuelta a Londres._ Pensó amargamente Hermione al leer la escueta nota. _Dos días de plazo para preparar todo e irme de vuelta, sí que tenías prisa por deshacerte de mí._ Tras arrugar la nota, la dejó junto con el otro contenido del sobre, un peine de bolsillo. _Cretino, no podías aguantarte las ganas de una última burla..._

Al empezar a empacar sus maletas no pudo evitar reirse, el informe que le faltó darle a su 'jefe inmediato' estaba en su escritorio. _Vaya, vaya, así que pensaste que ya lo tenías en tu poder, pues qué crees, que este pequeño reporte se viene conmigo a Londres y si ahora lo quieres, tendrás que venir por el._

.~.~.~.~.

Septiembre 20,

09:57 am.

Tres minutos faltantes para las diez de la mañana, la hora indicada para que se activara su tralador y tuviera que regresar a Inglaterra, el incesante golpeteo a la puerta indicaba que alguien la buscaba con urgencia.

9:58 am.

La urgencia ahora era más apremiante, casi rayaba en la histeria.

 _-Hermione abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí. Necesitamos hablar. Por favor abre la puerta._

Era una pena que Gustav no fuera más rápido con la varita para realizar los hechizos y abrir la puerta...

9:59 am

En un minuto se activaría y regresaría al Ministerio, se puso su mejor chamarra abrigadora. _Según Ginny hoy va a hacer buen tiempo, pero el clima de Londres nunca es predecible..._

Sin duda los gritos y reclamos de Gustav harían que su casera, la Sra. Williams llamara a la Policía...

En ese momento, la puerta crujió y salió volando en pedazos. _Para que deshacer hechizos, si haciendo explotar las cosas es más rápido..._

El rostro de Gustav parecía una caldera a punto de estallar por lo rojo que estaba...

 _-Maldita seas Granger, dame ese reporte ahora!_

-O si no que pasará? Vendrás por el?

El sonido de la explosión hizo que la Sra. Williams saliera a toda prisa de su apartamento, el tipo que había estado gritando con desesperación a su querida chica, Hermione, se dirigía hacia el interior de su vivienda. Al verlo correr hacia el interior y seguirlo, la vió agitar en una mano un gran sobre color gris y en lla otra un pequeño peine, _-...vendrás por el?_

Al escucharla hablar miró hacia donde se encontraba y en ese momento, cuando la chica sonrió, en un parpadeo desapareció.

Ya no estaba.

Ni ella ni sus cosas.

Al mirar alrededor, vio el departamento completamente vacio. Sin muebles, libros, ropas, nada...

-Qué demonios le hiciste?

Al darse la vuela y encarar al hombre que había entrado por la fuerza en el departamento de su mejor inquilina, lo vió poner enfrente de su cara un pedazo de madera, tan delgado como una vara, -Que estás...?. El destello de ese pedacito de madera la distrajo un momento, _tenía que limpiar la cocina, urgentemente_ recordó en ese momento al regresar a su apartamento _y sacudir los muebles, tengo que sacudir todos los muebles..._

El hombre en el apartamento vacio empezó a gritar con furia, - _esa maldita se robó mi ascenso!_

.~.~.~.~.

6:00 pm Ministerio de Magia, Londres,

Sección de Llegadas Internacionales con Trasladores Autorizados

Dando un pequeño traspié, una bruja se apareció agitando un gran sobre gris y dejando sobre el escritorio a su derecha el pequeño peine. El encargado del turno vespertino era un pequeño mago bastante parecido al Profesor Flitwick, lo cual la hizo sonreir ligeramente.

 _-Bienvenida, por favor indique su nombre, procedencia y motivo de su viaje._

-Hermione Jean Granger, División Oeste del Comité para la Cooperación Mágica Internacional y estoy de regreso porque he completado el proyecto y deseo entregar mi reporte al Ministro Shacklebolt

- _El Ministro no se encuentra disponible en este momento Señorita Granger, por favor diríjase a los ascensores y entregue su reporte a su asistente, el Sr. Percy Wearley, él aun se encuentra en funciones laborables..._

 _-_ De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Al dirigirse hacia los ascensores, no pudo evitar en que todo a la vez seguía igual, idéntico hacía 10 años, cuando el recien nombrado nuevo Ministro la había asignado como parte fundamental de dicho Comité y mandado a un exilio temporal bajo el nombre de misión... Ni siquiera la dejaron reponerse de los acontecimientos de la Posguerra o descansar, nada. Ya descansaría del otro lado del Atlántico, durante diez años.

Al llegar a la oficina de Kingsley, vió una luz por debajo de la puerta, _Percy ha de seguir trabajando_. Al llamar a la puerta, ésta casi de inmediato se abrió. Un muy cambiado y algo mayor Percy le abrió

- _Qué se le ofrece?, el Ministro no se encuentra y no recibe a nadie personalmente, yo soy su asistente, Percy Weasley._

 _-_ Hola, no me reconoces? Soy yo, Hermione, acabo de regresar y estaba por entregarle este reporte a Kingsley.

-Hermione?, Vaya que sorpresa! No te reconocí, disculpame por favor, el Ministro va a recibir mañana al enviado de la División Oeste y tengo que ordenar...

-Soy yo, Kingsley tiene que recibir mi reporte y mi traslador fue programado antes de lo previsto.

-Entonces déjame llamarle para que regrese y hable contigo...

-No es necesario, voy a dejarle este reporte en su escritorio y mañana regresaré para que lo revisemos juntos.

-Y que vas a hacer? Tienes en donde quedarte? Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa, mamá te extraña y me ha preguntado si sabía lgo de tí o cuando volverías...

-No lo creo Percy, al menos no por hoy, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar y ya tienen diez años de retraso.

-Vas a...

-Sí, deseame toda la suerte del mundo. Voy a necesitarla. Saludame a Molly y dile que mañana voy a verla.

-Hasta mañana Hermione, descansa.

-Eso espero

Por un momento, Percy Weasley se alegró de no ser Hermione Granger, de no haber sido obligada a vivir tantas cosas siendo tan joven, le simpatizaba mucho y aunque consideró bastante la posibilidad de que cuando llegara el momento, sería una excelente esposa y a su lado estaba seguro que podría convertirse en el próximo Ministro de Magia, estaba tan seguro, que ni él ni Arthur vieron sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la nueva Ley Matrimonial. Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, Percy imaginó lo que eso les causaría a los magos y brujas que conocía. Y si fuera sincero, no le envidiaba su suerte a Hermione, tal vez si hubiera actuado de prisa o pensado más rápido la habría salvado de su destino.

.~.~.~.~.


	2. Chapter 2

A continuación dejo un capitulo pequeño, pero agradeciendo de antemano el tiempo que se tome en leer, comentar, etc.

.~.~.~.~.

No quería llegar a su casa.

Su casa? No realmente, casa de su legítimo esposo. Elegido por el Ministerio de Magia para salvar a la población mágica después de la guerra contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Si tan solo tuviera otro lugar a donde ir, Grimmaud Place? No, ni en sueños los recuerdos y la sensación claustrofóbica de esa casa hacía que le dieran pesadillas de tan solo pensarlo. La casa de sus padres? Había sido destruída completamente por Yaxley al rastrearla y aunque tal vez tuviera esperanza de reconstruirla, el recordar que era el lugar donde sus padres habían sido asesinados, hacía que odiara aún más a Ronald. _Si tan sólo hubieras cerrado la boca, mis padres seguirían con vida..._ Un hotel? Primero tendría que ir a Gringotts, pero poner un pie en el Callejón Diagon o el Caldero Chorreante, era como anunciar su llegada con bombo y platillo y tanto Rita Skeeter como él sabrían que estaba de regreso...

Él, la razón por la que había decidido aceptar el exilio voluntario, pero al mismo tiempo, extrañamente la razón por la que quería volver a Londres y arreglar las cosas.

Su relación tendría arreglo? No estaba segura, solamente sabía que tarde o temprano su esposo sabría que estaba de regreso. Que más temprano que ese mismo momento para llegar a su hogar.

Era una fortuna que el Ministerio se encontrara vacío en esos momentos.

Nadie la vió dirigirse hacia la zona de la Red Flu y tras tomar un puñado de polvos, arrojarlos hacia la chimenea y con voz fuerte y clara anunciar _Spinner's End._


	3. Chapter 3

El momento que más quería evitar Hermione esta aquí

.~.~.~.~.

Vacio.

No estaba su esposo. Durante los últimos diez minutos desde su llegada, pasó buscándolo en las habitaciones y laboratorio de su casa.

 _Y si se fué a algún bar a beber e irse a la cama con alguna mujer?... O con Lucius? Ese cretino siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido con tu marido..._

En ese momento escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, _qué él no usa la chimenea para llegar?_ Por un momento sintió pánico de que él la encontrara en su casa y deseó suplicarle al imbécil de Hoffman que la dejara quedarse otros mil años a cambio de hacer todos los reportes que se le dieran la gana, pero las pisadas dirigiendose hacia donde se encontraba, eran la clara indicación de que no tendría tiempo de acercarse a la chimenea para ir de regreso al Ministerio y aunque sea dormir afuera de la Sección de Trasladores Internacionales. _Demonios, por qué tenías que venir a la cocina a tomar agua?_

-Hola Severus, buenas tardes.

.~.~.~.~.

La voz lo sobresaltó, no esperaba escucharla.

No esperba verla.

Nunca más en su casa. Estaba seguro que ella se quedaría en los Estados Unidos a donde había aceptado sin chistar ser parte del Comité para quién-sabe-que-demonios-se le ocurría-al-Ministerio...

Y tampoco esperaba que hubiera tan hermosa.

-Qué haces aquí? Te han pateado de regreso el trasero? No crees que has tardado un poco en llegar para la cena? O tu mensaje 'no me esperes a cenar' ha llegado tarde?

-Yo... Severus... lo siento mucho...

-Podrías haberlo dicho, no? Que pensabas aceptar sin chistar los planes del Ministro e irte?

-Por favor déjame explicar...

-No tienes donde quedarte, cierto? No quieres que nadie se entere de que has vuelto y por eso estás aquí no es cierto?

-Severus, yo sólo...

-Es cierto o no?

-Sí y no. Es cierto que no tengo otro lugar en cual quedarme, pero también quiero que hablemos.

-Y de que quieres hablar? De la anulación, mañana podemos ir a solicitarla, no hemos tenemos hijos y esta casa es mía, así que será facil y rápido y volverás mañana a tu paraíso soleado con tu amante en turno.

-Maldición Severus, quieres escucharme? Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo.

-Claro, voy a subir a mi habitación y espero bajar en veinte años para ver si por fin desapareciste de mi vista...

En la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Severus dejó caer una bolsa con víveres en una bolsa de plástico de unsupermercado muggle y apartándola bruscamente, empezó a sacar utencilios para empezar a cocinar.

-Por favor déjame que te explique lo que sucedió y...

-Ahora es tu turno de esperar, yo esperé diez años, supongo que seguramente puedes esperar media hora o hasta despues de cenar.

Cenar...

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la mañana, que había olvidado desayunar. El rugido de su estómago la sorprendió y Severus no pudo evitar voltear a verla con una mezcla de enojo y una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro, en no regresar durante mil años, largarte y no volver a verte nunca más...

-Severus, por favor...

-Sólo déjame solo y vete a la sala o a tu habitación. Yo te llamaré para que vengas a cenar.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

.~.~.~.~.

 _Más que sólo hermosa, su esposa ahora se veía bellísima. No bastaba con que lo hubiera abandonado? Ahora venía a humillarlo para pedirle la anulación y anunciar a los cuatro vientos que se separaba del tirano y grasiento murciélago de Spinner's End, correr a los brazos del mártir Ronald Weasley y ser felices como ese imbécil le machacaba durante las reuniones de la Orden y aquel monigote le echaba en cara que él era la razón por la cual ella había cancelado su compromiso y le había roto el corazón. -Y por eso lo has estado tratando de remendar con cuanta bruja o prostituta se te acerque, pensó amargamente._ Odiaba que ese cretino le hiciera sentir culpable. Odiaba que el maldito Ministerio les hubiera obligado a casarse. Odiaba extrañar a su esposa. Pero se odiaba mucho más a si mismo, porque al verla, sintió el enorme y profundo deseo de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en todas las posiciones decorosas e indecorosas, de decirle las cosas más dulces y las más sucias, de besarla y decirle que la estab esperando, que la había extrañado, que quería abrazarla y pedirle que nunca volviera a irse. Sí, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido dejar de amar a su esposa. Y se odiaba porque la dejaría en libertad.


	4. Chapter 4

La razón por la cual Hermione, Severus odian (y yo me incluyo) a Ronald Weasley.

.~.~.~.~.

-No quiero la anulación, Severus. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

-Por qué?

-Estoy cansada de hacer lo que todo el maldito mundo quiere. Lo he hecho durante los últimos diez años y me costó mi matrimonio, ya me tocó pelear en una guerra y perder lo que más me importaba.

A decir verdad, no esperaba esa respuesta. Al verla cenar y saborear (o más bien dicho devorar) lo que había cocinado, quiso congelar ese momento para siempre, verla ahí en su casa, de vuelta, viéndose tan hermosa y quiso que fuera feliz, con él, que estuvieran por siempre así, juntos en su casa. Pero también sabía que era imposible. En cuanto estuviera libre, correría a los brazos del más imbécil de todo el clan Weasley.

-Estás delirando o tal vez es el cambio de clima lo que te tiene así. Ya te dije que mañana anulares esta ridiculez de matrimonio.

-Y yo ya te dije que no!. Dijo, mas bien gritó Hermione. -Por qué no me escuchas?, no quiero la maldita anulación!

-Y qué te hace pensar que yo sigo queriendo estar casado con...tigo?

El tono despectivo de Severus la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le hizo recordar el lado de su marido que más detestaba, el sentirse como la piedra en el zapato o ser un estorbo cuando él al fin podría ser un hombre libre. Recordó el momento en el que él le dijo esas mismas palabras amargas mientras se dirigían rodeados de flashes de los reporteros del Profeta, el Corazón de Bruja y hasta del Quibbler, hacia la Oficina de Enforzamiento de la Ley Mágica a para contraer matrimonio bajo la nueva ley.

-De verdad quieres anular nuestro matrimonio Severus? Por que te aviso que yo no.

-Pues deberías aceptarlo, así puedes ir corriendo a los brazos de tu eterno amor imposible que te ha estado esperando todos estos años a que regreses, tu adorado Ronald Weasley.

La rapidez con la que su esposa le puso su varita en la garganta le sorprendió, ni siquiera vió en que momento la sacó de donde la tuviera guardada.

-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese imbécil frente a mi, entendiste?. Al clavarle aun más dolorosamente la varita, supo que su esposa había cambiado _bastante_. -No te escucho Severus. El tono enojado de su esposa sí que era bastante sorprendente, extraño era lo más cerca que podía pensar.

-De acuerdo, ahora baja tu varita. -Dilo en voz alta. -Te prometo no pronunciar el nombre del imbécil de Ronald Weasley en tu cara, está claro?.

-Bastante. Contestó su esposa, guardando su varita debajo de las ropas de su antebrazo izquierdo. Y puedo saber el motivo?. Porque R... ese cretino ha estado machacándome y a todos los asistentes a las reuniones de la Orden de lo mucho que te extraña, te ama y me odia por haberte apartado de su lado, de que nunca podrá dejar de quererte y de lo mucho que su roto corazón ha sangrado por tí.

-Ese imbécil hizo que mataran a mis padres y el muy cobarde nunca lo ha admitido. Ni lo admitirá jamás.

-Nos ha contado que cuando los capturaron a ti y a él los torturaron y que nunca dirían donde se encontraba Potter junto con la Espada de Godric. El rostro interrogante y molesto (?) de su esposo le hacía confirmar aún más el odio que sentía por Ronald.

-Cuando nos torturaron el la Mansión Malfoy, nunca dije nada, ni aun cuando la loca de Bellatrix me dejó su regalo que ya conoces. Entonces Yaxley que de alguna manera capturó a Ginny y la tenía golpeada y amordazada, nos llevó hasta mi casa. Ahí atacó y mató a mis padres después de que Ronald le hubiera dicho que Harry estaba oculto en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Pero no había otra manera de evitarlo? Decirle otra cosa?

-Fue Ronald quien le dió la dirección de mis padres y le dijo que esas personas lo tenían oculto. A mí me tenía controlada primero con un fuerte Imperius y después con un Petrificus, Ronald nunca contó con que Yaxley me llevaría con ellos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mis padres se sorprendieron de verme, pensaron que estaba con Harry y Ron, pero de inmediato Yaxley empezó a atacarlos, primero mató a mi madre y luego empezó a torturar a mi padre. Obviamente él no sabía donde estaba Harry, hasta que Yaxley se dio cuenta de la mentira y lo mató. Al apuntarme con su varita, Ronald le dijo que estaba escondido en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Todos estos años él nos hizo pensar que la muerte de tus padres fue un ataque al azar o tal vez enviados por Bellatrix. Siempre nos hace incapié en que te extraña...

-El intentó hacerme un Obliviate, pero no salió bién, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente...

-Y por qué no hablaste antes? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque quería olvidar todo. Nunca conté con que Kingsley me mandaría al exilio durante tantos años. Quería que te mandara conmigo, pero ese fue mi castigo por casi destruir completamente una villa muggle. Las vidas inocentes y el daño hecho no se justificaban. Así que ese fué mi castigo, no sería enviada a Azkaban, pero estaría en un lugar lo más lejano posible a las personas que más estimaba, era una decisión irrevocable e inmediata. O también podía hacerse público y ser sometida a juicio. Sabía que tu estarías feliz de librarte de mi y por eso nunca te dije nada.

-Cuando te busqué durante todo ese día, en la noche Kingsley me mandó un Patronus y me anunció que habías aceptado irte hacia Estados Unidos durante un tiempo, que siguiera adelante y no me preocupara, que algun día, mi esposa volvería. Si te soy sincero, nunca esperé ni pensé que regresarías.

-Quise avisarte, pero toda la correspondencia o información que era capaz de enviar hacia acá, era examinada minuciosamente. Una de las condiciones era que tú nunca supieras que había perdido el control de mi magia y casi arrasé un poblado inocente. Al recordar lo que Ronald había intentado hacerme, yo solo estallé y destruí lo más que pude. Además Kingsley sabía que si te decía algo, de inmediato o me ayudarías o harías algo para librarte de mí y seguramente Rita Skeeter se enteraría y se haría un escándalo.

-Y ahora que piensas hacer? A donde vas a vivir? A qué piensas dedicarte?

-Esperaba quedarme aquí contigo. Hay cosas que quiero arreglar contigo.

-No seas ridícula, tu y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar, mañana voy a librarte de esta farsa y vas a ser libre para viajar o irte a donde quieras.

-Ya te dije que no quiero ni irme ni anular nuestro matrimonio. Es muy dificil de entender?

-Es tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer, vamos a subir a que dejes tus cosas a tu habitación y mañana veamos a donde vas a irte a vivir.

-No voy a irme a ningun lado, ya te dije que estoy cansada de estar haciendo lo que todos quieran.

-Y yo ya te dije que...

No pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando su esposa lo besó de pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios, agregados a favoritos y seguimientos. No tenía planeado hacer una pausa tan grande (actualizar una vez por semana), pero desafortunadamente por problemas de salud no pude ponerme al corriente (y aparte de que los hospitales y clinicas de salud publicas de la Ciudad de México no son ni las más seguras ni tienen internet :(( ).

Pero aprovechando que nuevamente tengo tiempo libre, voy a subir tres capitulos pequeñitos, porque también tengo que ponerme al corriente con el trabajo y cuidarme y bueno, yo creo que esta historia va a estar un pelín larga (no mucho).

Sin mas prambulo, nuevamente muchas gracias por su tiempo :D

Quería y no quería estar ahí. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas reunirme con Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, en fin todos, excepto _él._ No quería verlo y que hubiera un baño de sangre, lo sentiría por los chicos y Arthur y Molly. No por mí, jamás.

Después del choque de bocas que tuve con Severus, solamente me apartó a un lado y me llevó a la que en ese entinces fue mi habitación. Era extraño estar de nuevo ahi, ropa, libros, la cama, lamparas, muebles, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado o si Severus lo hubiera detenido. Nada había cambiado, no recordaba que hubiera dejado libros sobre el escritorio, o que hubiera dejado ropa sobre la cama. _Detalles triviales_ solian decirle mis compañeros estadounidenses cuando querían demostrar que tenían un vocabulario decente. 'Todo está como lo dejaste, que descanses'. Fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de entrar a su habitación, _donde consumamos nuestro matrimonio y tuvimos... buenos? o satisfactorios? momentos..._ No supe a que venía ese pensamiento, pero aunque ya era de noche y tarde y debería descansar porque tenía que hablar con Kingsley temprano, no podía. Era más que probable que tenía el _jetlag_ y me dormiría hasta en otras horas más, me dediqué a limpiar la habitación. El más que abundante polvo en todas parte, me hizo querer salir de compras por productos de limpieza y ropa de cama limpias, hasta que nuevamente un pensamiento me detuvo 'todo _esto lo compró Severus, en serio vas a tirarlo?'_ , no se porqué, pero eso me detuvo, desde que Harry y yo estuvimos acampando, me había acostumbrado a viajar ligero, sin muchas cosas y a no tener aprecio por las cosas materiales. En ese momento quería tirar todo y solo tener lo básico, lo que había reducido y guardado en mi bolso, mi escaso mobiliario que tenía hasta hace unas horas y que me duró diez años.

Cuando tuve la nota de Gustav, nunca pensé en traer algo conmigo, muebles que facilmente podría aceptar mi casera o algunos vecinos, pero ahora que veía la casa de Severus, bien podrían caber. Así que después de sacudir y limpiar, vacié el contenido de mi bolsa y fui reacomodando los muebles, con la ropa fue mas facil. Solo tuve que botar lo viejo y colgar mis nuevas ropas y aun así me sobraba espacio en el armario para poner ahi los libros de mis años en Hogwarts y ver si podría donarlos. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Mañana o en unas horas más, tendría que hablar con Kingsley y por la noche, ir con los Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajé a desayunar Severus se había marchado, no me extrañaba. Después de haberlo amenazado y besado, el pobre creería que estaba loca. El no estar tambien me tranquilizaba, al menos no me obligaría a ir con él y anular nuestro matrimonio. Probablemente no lo entendería, pero estar casada con él, era la unica constante en mi vida. Había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que a veces pensar en él me tranquilizaba, no estuve y probablemente nunca estaría enamorada de él, pero admito que nuestro breve tiempo juntos estando recién casados, fue el mejor tiempo de mi vida. No había Mortífagos o algún otro Señor Tenebroso o loco sangrepura deseando exterminar a los nacidos de muggles. Nada. Solamente los artículos de Rita Skeeter sobre mi matrimonio y las notas de mis amigos que me rogaban que acudiera con ellos en caso de que Severus fuera violento o abusador conmigo, lo que nunca sucedió.

Probablemente él estaba tan incómodo con la situación como yo, que con el dinero que acababa de obtener de su Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, que estaba remodelando un local para un negocio de importación de ingredientes de Pociones. Si eso lo tranquilizaba, mejor para él. Y yo? Paradójicamente descansar me ayudaba, hacía casi un mes de que me habían dado la noticia de que mis padres habían sido encontrados muertos por una explosión de gas. Lo cual me extrañaba, porque se suponía que estarían de viaje, yo misma les había dicho que salieran con la tía Mary y ahí se quedaran hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran, incluso Minerva me había dado su palabra de que me ayudaría a borrarles la memoria en caso de emergencia... Ellos tendrían que haber estado a salvo, no muertos y una explosión de gas? Era lo más extraño. Cuando le pedí ayuda a Harry para recordar, él también se había extrañado, no sabía que iban a estar fuera, Ron le había dicho que ellos habían acordado nos ayudarian a escondernos...

Probablemente fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de que algo raro pasó. Segun yo, Ron no sabía donde vivían mis padres, nunca habíamos ido juntos a verlos. Había ido con Harry un par de veces. ' _Pero Ron me dijo que ambos habían tomado el té con tus padres y que les había caído bien, que le había gustado a ambos y que habían pedido que lo llevaras con más frecuencia a casa'._ Esas palabras me hicieron pensar, no había visto a mis padres en mas de seis meses, mucho menos había llevado a Ron, recuero haber estado furiosa con él por habernos dejado a nuestra suerte, Harry estuvo igual de extrañado y fue ahí cuando decidimos en que él vería a través de mis recuerdos que había sucedido en realidad...

El ver la tortura de mis padres y saber lo que Ron me había hecho, me hizo querer morirme y matarlo a la vez. Harry estaba igualmente sorprendido y asqueado con él, yo no podía dejar de llorar y cuando Severus llegó a casa esa noche, simplemente me ignoró. Quería hablarle de lo de Ron, pero lo único que hice, fué salir a un callejón que estaba al final de la calle para desaparecerme. Fue un milagro no escindirme cuendo llegué a un pequeño pueblo costero y entonces sucedió. Literalmente estallé, dejé salir lo que tenía dentro: rabia, furia, odio, dolor y la impotencia de que había creído en Ron de nuevo. Perdí el control de mi magia y empecé a destruir todo. Nunca pensé en hacerlo a propósito. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Pero nunca imaginé que mataría a tantas personas inocentes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron había asesinado a dos personas y casi entregado a su mejor amigo al enemigo para salverse él mismo. Yo destruí mucho más por mi egoismo. Nunca pensé en llamar a Arthur o a Kingsley para que me ayudaran con lo de Ron. Nunca. Solamente pensé en liberar mi dolor, mi egoismo me cegó y supe que lo pagaría muy caro. Una estadía en Azkaban y que destruyeran mi varita era lo más seguro que sucedería. Lo bueno era que Severus anularía nuestro matrimonio y él quedaría en un agradable limbo sobre esa ley matrimonial. No obligaba a que un mago o bruja se desposara por segunda vez, él ya había cumplido con esa ley y al anular nuestro matrimonio, no había nada que lo obligara a casarse por segunda vez.

O eso creía yo. Porque cuando los Aurores llegaron a arrestarme, supieron quién era yo. Todos. Y nadie podía creer de lo que era capaz. Todo lo que destruí en minutos o segundos. Cuando me llevaron ante Kingsley, fue Harry quien pidió compasión y misericordia. Fue el quien propuso que me 'alejara por un tiempo'. Yo sin duda alguna nunca quise evadir mi castigo en Azkaban y cuando saqué mi varita, ví como la casi veintena de aurores retrocedían imperceptiblemente y pude ver miradas de temor en sus ojos. Cuando me acerqué al escritorio de Kingsley y ahí deposité mi varita, escuché varios suspiros de alivio casi al mismo tiempo. _'Puedes llevarme a Azkaban cuando lo desees, Kingsley. Puedo avisar a Severus que tenga listos los papeles para la anulación de nuestro matrimonio?'_ Recuerdo que varios aurores me custodiaron hasta las celdas en los sótanos, ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero tampoco me extrañó. Senti las miradas recelosas de esos aurores sobre mí y muy probablemente pensarían que ser una heroína y estar completamente loca no eran muy distintas una cosa de otra.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, un pequeño grupo de aurores se unió a los que me custodiaban y me llevaron nuevamente hasta la oficina de Kingsley. Ahí él me hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable con Harry como testigo ' _nunca levantaré mi varita para lastimar, dañar o asesinar a algun muggle, así como realizar magia o cualquier tipo de hechizo o encantamiento sin autorización en una zona mayoritariamente muggle'._ También se me comunicó que debido a las circunstancias en que sucedió todo, Harry sería mi guardian hasta el momento en el que realizara mi hasta ese momento desconocido pero 'ansiado proyecto para la cooperación mágica intermacional'. Que tenía tiempo de irme a casa de mi esposo a descansar, asearme y llevarme lo estrictamente necesario. Que no era posible escribir alguna nota o carta a mi esposo informándole de mi situación. El Ministerio ya había sido bastante indulgente conmigo como para poner reparos. Me había salvado de ir a Azkaban. Advertirle a Severus sobre lo que había hecho y lo que me pasaba estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. ' _Es Snape, Hermione. Probablemente se alegrará de librarse de tí'_. Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero querría decirle que no lo abandonaba porque fuera mal marido, sino porque yo había hecho todo, absolutamente todo mal.

Harry se quedó desilusionado en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de Severus en la silla del escritorio. Escuchamos cuando mi esposo se levantó y preparó sus cosas para irse. Solamente tocó a mi puerta y me dijo _'voy a volver hasta tarde, no es necesario guardarme nada de comida para cenar'._ Mi ' _de acuerdo, gracias'_ fue más que forzado y no pude evitar pensar. _Me extrañaría? Me echaría de menos? Sentiría que le hacía falta?_ Nuestro matrimonio era mayoritariamente ignorarnos casi todo el tiempo. Él se iba temprano y regresaba a cenar o después de cenar. Me preguntaba si necesitaba dinero o me decía cuales libros estaban total y absolutamente fuera de mi alcance al ser de magia negra y probablemente pretegidos con hechizos prohibidos. Pero fuera de eso, era una tranquilidad vivir en casa de Severus, iba al parque o al cine o algun museo o lloraba todo el dia en la casa al recordar a mis padres muertos y me preguntaba porqué no se habían ido cuando se los pedí.

Simplemente ese día para él sería igual, para mí era el primero de mi exilio. Estaba agradecida de que nunca hubo ningún reporte o noticia cuando Harry me visitó a la semana siguiente. El fue mi ángel en esos momentos, me acompañó con el traslador y me ayudó a establecerme, según sus propias palabras, le contó a Ginny casi todo, excepto la parte de Ron como el desgraciado bastardo que había entregado a mis padres y casi a él al enemigo. Le hizo jurar que no le diría nada a nadie, pero que se alegraría (falsamente) de que había ganado el concurso (que yo ignoraba que existía) sobre una plaza en el comité que establecería y fortalecería los nuevos lazos de apoyo entre comunidades mágicas a nivel internacional. Viajaría por el mundo e informaría una vez al mes sobre los logros realizados, medidas a seguir y un largo etcétera. Cuando le pregunté a Harry si Severus ya lo sabía simplemente me contestó ' _se encogió de hombros y me contestó que era tu marido, no tu padre o carcelario, que ya tenías edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones y ahora sí tendría finalmente un buen matrimonio, brindemos por eso Señor Potter'._ También me comentó que Kingsley le hizo jurar a todos y cada uno de los aurores presentes, no abrir la boca ni decir absolutamente nada en sus casas.

Y así lo hicieron. Todos. Durante los siguientes diez años. Nada se supo de Hemione Snape.

Hasta que volvió a ser vista. En el Ministerio de Magia. Caminando a paso resuelto hacia la oficina de Kingsley. Cuando al cerrarse el ascensor, el flash de una cámara la cegaría y esa tarde, en la edición de la tarde del Profeta, su foto con el encabezado "Ha vuelto, Hermione Snape está de regreso" sería la noticia principal para todos.


	7. Chapter 7

La sensación de su mirada sobre su piel era la de sentir aceite hirviendo. Una tortura.

Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada a Percy o si no se hubiera alegrado de ver una cara familiar a su regreso... Para el mundo mágico, llegaba la hija pródiga que había hecho milagros con diversas naciones que despues de la guerra, casi todos los paises del mundo habían deseado cortar cualquier tipo de relación de manera inmediata. Al menos tenía entre buenas y aburridas anécdotas que contar y que le bastaban para seguir siendo la invitada estrella de la noche. Le encantaba estar con los Weasley, pero si pudiera, con sus propias manos, le retorcería el cuello al imbécil que ni dejaba de mirarla. Harry se había encargado de mantenerlo a distancia de ella de manera prudente con la ayuda de Ginny, quien tras una breve desaparición con su marido, dejó de verlos de manera extrañada y también intentó que no se quedaran solos por más de tres segundos.

Pero no todo momento perfecto puede durar para siempre. Fue en un momento en el que Molly o Arthur o Fleur o alguno de los chicos hizo que todos se distrajeran, cuando sintió una mano en el brazo izquierdo. Pensó que era Harry o Ginny y aún con la sonrisa de estar en paz, volteó. Era ni más ni menos que Ronald, que la sujetó y casi la llevó a rastras hasta la cocina.

Él no vió cuando ella sacó su varita, ni cuando pronunció el hechizo en menos de un parpadeo. Simplemente se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el sonido inconfundible de alguien que acaba de desaparecer. Nadie supo en que momento Ron se las había arreglado, pero el mechón de pelo que sujetaba en la mano derecha era inconfundible de Hermione.

Severus estaba terminando de cenar y tenía el Profeta Vespertino doblado. Ver en la página principal a su esposa y el Hermione Snape en letras enormes le parecía todo más real. _Su esposa, en su casa. Finalmente._ No estaba enamorado de Hermione, el estar obligado por la ley a acostarse con una chiquilla que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido su esposa y recibir varias burlas no hizo las cosas fáciles. Pero indudablemente prefería mil veces estar casado con Granger que padecer nuevamente al Señor Tenebroso y plantar cara a sus compañeros mortífagos. Tampoco la odiaba al punto de hacerla sufrir un martirio o ser un marido abusivo. Para mártires ya estaba San Potter y para mal marido, su propio padre. Por eso las unicas noches designadas para tener intimidad con su esposa, lo hacía de la manera más agradable para ambos: a oscuras y con el menor contacto posible, despues del cual, su esposa salía silenciosamente para ir al baño y después a su habitación. A veces podían pasar uno o dos días sin tener contacto alguno. O él podía ignorarla a gusto y beneplácito.

Minerva quería que regresara a Hogwarts, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, eso estaba totalmente fuera de consideración, deseaba tener tiempo libre y aunque no se imaginó tener un futuro, tener su propia tienda de ingredientes para Pociones era el mejor de los planes, eso le daba el suficiente tiempo lejos de su casa y lejos de su esposa.

El sonido de una pequeña explosión en la sala lo hizo sacar su varita y aproximarse cautelosamente, después de todo, _ella_ le había dejado una nota junto con la cena que iría a cenar con los Weasley y si se encontraba en la madriguera, _quién_ acababa de llegar?

La vió jadear y claramente estaba al borde de un ataque, seguramente de histeria o ansiedad. Al aproximarse, vió que tenía los ojos cerrados y empezaba a sentir la asfixiante y opresora sensación de la estática de la magia cuando se intentaba suprimir y realizar un hechizo. Normalmente era una sensación que le cosquilleaba la piel, pero esta vez era muy fuerte, tanto, que le costaba respirar. Al acercarse a Hermione, vió que su rostro estaba rojo y su mirada, de puro odio.

'Te sientes bien?' Le preguntó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente, 'ahí estaba y me tocó, me jaló hacia la cocina', lo aturdí y me desaparecí, por favor no te acerques, la última vez que perdí el control, destruí una aldea, no quiero hacerte daño, voy a...'. Hermione nunca supo de donde, pero de pronto, Severus la había cubierto con una manta y la estaba abrazando. Sin duda ese había sido un día largo, pero tener a su esposo consolándola y abrazándola, era algo con lo que no contaba. Tardó en tranquilizarse un poco, pero al final y gracias a Severus, pudo normalizarse. Lo que no esperaba tampoco era empezar a llorar. El agotamiento, la ira y la vergüenza de haber salido huyendo hicieron que se sintiera abrumada. Lloró por todo lo que había sucedido: el odio, la impotencia, el verse obligada a irse, el arrepentimiento y dolor del daño que causó, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante los años de su exilio, la canallada de su jefe y ver nuevamente a Ron; pero sobre todo el asco que le había dado cuando sintió su aliento en la cara y la jaló del brazo. Lloró hasta caer rendida.

Severus estaba desconcertado, nunca había tenido a su esposa para reconfortarla, calmarla y por último, llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, tampoco esperaba que ella se arrebujara y que se acomodara con su cabeza en su cuello. Todo era tan extraño, y más desde que la noche anterior la había visto, explicado la verdadera razón de los años de ausencia sin aviso o advertencia, el momento en que le puso la varita en el cuello y el beso que le dio. Demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo. No podía negar que Hermione se había puesto bellísima, pero nunca admitiría que en el fondo se alegraba que ella quisiera seguir casada con él.

Nunca lo admitiría, jamás.


End file.
